


Like A Virgin

by orphan_account



Series: 250 Shades Of Newtmas [1]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Gay, M/M, Newtmas Smut, One Shot, Virgin!Newt, beautiful smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5061271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newtmas Netflix and chill</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Virgin

Thomas: Netflix and chill? ;)

Newt: You know I'm not ready. . .

Newt: :/

Thomas: Ugh fine. But I'll be there in 15 minutes for Netflix (no chill)

Newt: *Newtflix

Newt: And I love you <3

Thomas: I love you too :*

Newt: Drive safe

Thomas: I will if you stop texting me baby

Newt sighed and turned his phone off. He went to the kitchen to get some snacks. He rummaged through the cupboards till he found the popcorn. He put it in the microwave and waited until the little timer dinged. Before he could get it out he heard the doorbell ring.

He squealed and smoothed down his hair. He made sure that his outfit was right and then walked over to the door. He opened it up. And there he was, his beautiful doe eyed boyfriend standing there a shy smile on his face.

"Hey babe," Thomas said, kissing Newt's forehead. "Hey I missed you today in school." Newt said. He couldn't hold himself anymore. He pulled Thomas towards his face. He kissed him desperately, enjoying Thomas's taste. Thomas closed and locked the front door before returning to Newt's lips. 

Thomas pushed Newt against the wall. "I want to fuck you so bad right now," he growled in Newt's ear. "Then fuck me," Newt said. Thomas lifted Newt, and Newt wrapped his legs around Thomas. He kissed Thomas roughly. "Bedroom. Now." Newt said, his breathe already uneven. 

Once they were in Newt's bedroom, Thomas laid Newt down on his bed.

He pulled Thomas down and reconnected their lips. Thomas's fingers traveled to Newt's crotch and he started palming him through his jeans. Newt moaned against Thomas's mouth. Newt grabbed Thomas's shirt and started undoing the buttons. His slender fingers fumbled with the small buttons. Newt pulled away and groaned. Thomas chuckled and removed his shirt.

Newt grabbed his own shirt and pulled it over his head, ruining his hair. He tried smoothing it down but Thomas stopped him. "You look sexy with your hair like that." Newt blushed. Thomas went down and started planting kisses along Newt's collarbone and neck. He sucked behind Newt's ear and left a hickey.

Thomas pulled down Newt's pants and underwear, leaving the boy stark naked. Thomas licked his lips and eyed Newt. "Stop," Newt said, his face as red as a tomato. "Why you're so beautiful," Thomas said kissing Newt's navel. "You taste good," Thomas commented. Newt reached towards Thomas's belt buckle and and took it off. He threw his pants along with his underwear across the room. "Eager aren't we?" Thomas asked, cocking an eyebrow. "Slim it."

"Do you have any condoms or lube?" Thomas asked. Newt shook his head, "oh shucks. I'm so sorry I didn't know we were going- wait a minute. You have some don't you?" Thomas had a huge smirk on his face. "I'll be right back," he pecked Newt's lips and got up. "Where are you going?" Thomas didn't answer and grabbed his pants. He got a small square and a small bottle. "Let me put it on you," Newt said once Thomas got back kn the bed. 

Newt grabbed the condom and opened it. He rolled it over Thomas's dick. Newt stuck out his hand and Thomas squirted some lubricant on to his hand. Newt put it on Thomas's cock and stroked it.

Thomas alined himself to Newt' s entrance and pushed in. Newt moaned at the feeling. Thomas thrust his hips.

"Deeper Tommy, faster!" Newt moaned out. Thomas grabbed Newt's member in his and staryed pumping it. "Oh fucl Tommy. "

After a while of thrusting in Newt, Thomas came. Newt also came. His sperm going all over.

**Author's Note:**

> 1/250. Request smut scenes/ideas


End file.
